Mientras duermes
by Luka-sama
Summary: El mundo de Natsu parecia quebrarse poco a poco, no podia creer que Lucy hubiera salido herida solo para salvarlo a él. Mucho menos esperaba que la chica estuviera en una linea delgada entre la vida y la muerte. Odiaba la impotencia de no poder hacer nada, solo esperando mientras ella dormia y con la esperanza que su voz la volviera a traer de vuelta algun día.
_Esta pareja me tiene muy inspirada…me pregunto por qué será XD Fairy tail no me pertenece._

 **Mientras duermes**

Eso no debió suceder de esa forma.

Todo debía ser un malentendido.

Eso no estaba pasando.

Apretó los puños con tanta fuerza que sentía la piel desgarrarse donde estaban sus uñas, sus colmillos estaban con tanta potencia que las mandíbula le comenzó a sangrar y una fuerte impotencia le hacía querer darse de golpes contra una pared. Sentía los gritos desde un plano lejano y no era consiente de como Wendy rápidamente trabajaba en la herida de la chica.

Esto debía ser una pesadilla, había tenido muchas de ese tipo después de los juegos mágicos y otras experiencias donde Lucy había estado al borde de la muerte.

Eso era, solo un mal sueño.

Pero los gritos de Erza y Gray a su lado, el dolor de sus propias heridas y el olor a sangre en su nariz…esto no era un sueño. Era la realidad.

Intento dar un paso, pero su cuerpo no respondía ante la imagen frente a él.

Lucy estaba inconsciente en el suelo, había una herida muy grande en su costado y sangre en todos lados. Un ser humano común no debía ser capaz de sobrevivir a eso. Pero hay estaba Lucy, nuevamente desafiando a la lógica y sujetándose a la débil línea que la mantenía con vida.

Había sido su culpa.

La misión como de costumbre estaba saliendo relativamente bien, uno que otro edificio menos, pero en lo aceptable para tener una buena ganancia. Pero esos magos que debían capturar no eran cosa fácil, mucho menos el que se hacía invisible y poseía una gran puntería. A pesar de todo Lucy había logrado calcular un poco sus movimientos y con ayuda de Erza lo tenían casi dominado. Excepto por ese ataque que iba dirigido a él a su espalda. Todos estaban demasiado lejos y él concentrado en otro oponente.

Él quien innumerables veces estuvo a punto de morir por sus amigos y especialmente rescatarla a ella. Giro su rostro sorprendido al sentir su instinto activarse, pero antes de hacer algo, solo sintió el cuerpo de Lucy empujándolo a él y recibiendo todo el impacto de frente.

No fue consiente de como Wendy llego a curarla, tampoco que paso con el resto de sus enemigos o como Gray lo tuvo que arrastrar lejos de Lucy.

Fue cuando entro en la locura.

Erza tuvo que darle un golpe para dejarlo inconsciente.

…

..

.

Cuando regreso en si estaba de vuelta en el gremio, todo estaba en un inusual silencio y un mal presentimiento lo inundo. Se puso de pie ignorando el dolor de sus costillas y olfateo el aire para encontrar el olor de Lucy…débil, pero estaba ahí. Corrió entre los pasillos y se topó con la mirada fulminante de Laxus que parecía ser el guardia personal. Mostro los colmillos dispuesto a entrar incluso pasando sobre el mago clase S, pero al final Mirajane apareció a su lado explicando que no debía interrumpir en la sala.

Su alma cayó a sus pies al escuchar que estaban operando a Lucy. Había logrado llegar milagrosamente con vida a Fairy tail, además de traer a Porlyusica y Wendy para tratarla, estaban en medio de una operación que llevaba varias horas.

La sangre que había perdido era mucha, pero milagrosamente Gray había resultado compatible con la chica y había actuado como su bolsa de sangre. Ahora mismo el chico estaba inconsciente en otra sala por haber perdido mucha sangre.

Tomo asiento en el suelo al escuchar decir a Mirajane que él no podía donar sangre, así que solo le quedo esperar.

…

Cada segundo, cada minuto, cada hora…parecía una eternidad. Cuando todo termino, les dijeron que la chica estaba en estado delicado y que las próximas 24 horas determinarían si lograba sobrevivir o por el contrario decaía…muerte. La vida de Lucy estaba en una delgada línea donde parecía jugar sin decidir cuál sería su destino.

Todos en el gremio estaban serios, nadie reía o provocaba alboroto. Lo más preocupante para todos luego de ver a Lucy con un respirador y sin despierta, fue notar la reacción en cadena que eso provoco en Natsu. El chico aun mantenía esas ropas llenas de sangre de su misión, no se movía de la pared frente al cuarto de Lucy y no parecía interesado en comer o dormir.

48 horas después Erza logro moverlo para que comiera algo y durmiera un rato en la enfermería.

…

Pero luego de una semana donde Lucy no parecía despertar y su estado empeoraba, el chico estaba comenzando a entrar en desesperación. Su rostro estaba pálido y se notaba visiblemente más delgado por su poca ingestión de alimentos. Solía pasar horas fuera del cuarto de Lucy y solo se movía cuando algún miembro del gremio tenía la suficiente fuerza para moverlo, pero siendo sinceros, el dragón Slayer de fuego no parecía tener su usual vitalidad o poder.

Gray a pesar de lo que todos le dijeron, siguió funcionando como una bolsa de sangre para Lucy y gracias a eso, aún estaba viva. Natsu no lo decía en voz alta, pero joder, estaba agradecido por el chico y furioso de no poder ayudarle a la joven.

Al día siguiente Lucy por fin logro estabilizarse…pero no despertaba.

…

Los días avanzaron lentamente hasta convertirse en un mes, el cuerpo de la rubia se había sanado casi por completo, pero no volvía al mundo de los despiertos. Estaba atrapada en un extraño sueño que no parecía tener fin. Los médicos que habían venido a verla no tenían respuesta, físicamente la maga celestial estaba sana, pero su mente había caído en un coma que no comprendían.

Existía…no estaba con vida.

Natsu observaba cada día a la chica, buscando desesperadamente algo que le diera esperanzas, pero no encontraba nada. Todos en el gremio intentaban recuperar parte de su vida normal, pero no podían ignorar como en una habitación en la enfermería, Lucy estaba inconsciente.

En un sueño.

Si bien el dragón Slayer de fuego no solía preocuparse por sí mismo, cada día visitaba varias horas a Lucy. Se sentaba en una silla a su lado y hablaba animadamente de todo lo ocurrido, esperando que ella pudiera escucharlo entre sueños y decidiera regresar con ellos.

Natsu se estaba quebrando poco a poco, todos lo veían claramente. Su sonrisa era una falsa, sus golpes eran débiles y torpes por la falta de alimento, su rostro había perdido brillo y su cabello era un feo opaco que no cortaba hace tiempo.

No solo él.

Erza permanecía siempre seria en un rincón y Gray solía tener la mirada perdida en la enfermería. Wendy se esforzaba todos los días en la biblioteca del gremio en busca de una explicación y cada día pasaba una hora examinando a Lucy en busca de algún signo que le permitiera traerla de vuelta.

Pero el tiempo avanzaba.

La esperanza se perdía.

Lo inevitable estaba sucediendo.

…

Cuando se cumplió el mes y tres semanas, Lucy cayó en una terrible enfermedad que nadie comprendió. Natsu había llegado ese día como de costumbre, pero al tocar una de las manos de la rubia y sentirla fría, su mente casi cae en colapso. Grito desesperado y Wendy llego corriendo intentando estabilizarla. Pero no había forma, el pulso de Lucy estaba débil, su respiración era demasiado suave y sus pulmones estaban sufriendo por una infección contraída en el ambiente.

La pequeña dragón del cielo estuvo con ella toda la noche hasta volver a estabilizarla. Había gastado cada gota de poder mágico y caído desmayada al terminar.

…

-Me pregunto cuanto podremos soportar-murmuro Gray viendo de reojo a Natsu con medio cuerpo sobre la barra y rastro de lágrimas en sus ojos.

Erza quien ya había salido al bosque y descargado toda su desesperación, solo soltó un suspiro viendo al resto del gremio en un total silencio.

-Lucy aún está luchando…nosotros debemos soportar y recibirla con una sonrisa-murmuro antes de tomar a Natsu como un saco de papas y llevarlo a descansar a su hogar.

…

Cuando todo estuvo en orden nuevamente, las medidas para visitar a Lucy fueron más restrictivas. No querían otra infección en el ambiente y desinfectarse antes de entrar era algo tedioso. Pero Natsu no le importaba cualquier medida que tuviera que hacer, permanecía fielmente al lado de la chica en espera. Ella siempre solía esperarlo a él cuando tomaba misiones en solitario o como cuando desmantelaron un año el gremio, la chica solo esperaba con una sonrisa su regreso.

-Escuche que Juvia inundo una calle cuando Gray le regalo una flor de hielo, en realidad parece algo gracioso, creo que inundara toda magnolia cuando Gray se proponga matrimonio-comento Natsu algo divertido.

Siempre hablando, aunque no tuviera nada que decir, estaba seguro que su voz podría traerla de regreso.

-También hay un rumor sobre Mira y Laxus, pero como los implicados matarían a cualquiera que lo dijera…el rumor es bastante peligroso-añadió divertido al recordar cuando Gajeel lo comento en voz alta hace unos días.

La enfermería lo había tenido recluido un tiempo.

-Últimamente hay muchas parejas…-la frase murió en sus labios al ver de reojo a Lucy.

La chica ya no tenía el respirador, pero en su lugar una vía le perforaba el brazo dándole sustento para sobrevivir. La piel de ella estaba demasiado blanca, sus manos tenían algunos hematomas de los lugares donde sacaban y metían agujas como muestras de su sangre.

Con delicadeza puso su mano sobre la de ella, conteniendo la desesperación en su ser.

Esa chica siempre había sido especial para él, tal vez no desde el inicio, pero era la única que había logrado su interés. Una chica valiente y fuerte que siempre daba todo por sus amigos, que amaba a Fairy tail más que cualquier cosa. Siempre se había permitido el silencio de sus emociones, pero ahora viéndola tan cerca de la muerte y sin responder…le aterraba.

Le dolía pensar en que jamás la vería nuevamente sonreír.

Regañarle.

Gritarle.

Sonreírle.

Abrazarle en ocasiones.

Decir su nombre.

Acomodo su rostro en una parte de la cama que no incomodara a la chica, mordió sus labios sin poder ocultar un patético sollozo que había contenido. No había llorado frente a ella anteriormente, prefería hacerlo fuera de la habitación o gritar un rastro dentro del bosque mientras destruía algo. Pero estaba tan desesperado y sin esperanza alguna, las lágrimas no tardaron en llegar.

Apretó débilmente la mano de la chica.

-Joder Luce, si no despiertas jamás te llevare a la patética obra que dijiste que querías ir-dijo entre lágrimas.

Había recordado las veces que Lucy le había dicho que la acompañara, pero él se había negado ante la idea aburrida. Muchas veces le había insinuado salir al parque, pero él prefería quedarse en el gremio en medio de una pelea. Cuando iban de misiones ella le pedía que fueran un día solo de vacaciones y él se negaba diciendo que así jamás tendrían dinero para su renta.

Si tuviera una oportunidad más…lo haría diferente.

Pero nada paso, el rostro de Lucy siguió durmiente.

Por mucho tiempo…continuo así.

.

..

…

Ella no sabía que pasaba, todo a su alrededor era algo confuso, como un sueño. Vagas memorias de su vida llegaban a su mente como en un televisor, donde ella solo permanecía observándolas sin entender nada. No sabía dónde estaba, todo era blanco y borroso, por lo tanto miraba aburrida las memorias de su vida cuando aparecían. A veces escuchaba palabras lejanas, pero no podía entenderlas bien.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba así?

Puede que fueran minutos, tal vez eran días.

Había veces que sentía mucho dolor en su cuerpo, otras en que sentía que todo se volvía negro como si durmiera. Pero siempre terminaba en aquel extraño lugar.

-¿Dónde estaré?-se dijo a sí misma.

Ese día las memorias que tuvo fueron relacionadas con Natsu, fueron bastantes ya que solía pasar siempre con él. Sonrió al ver como habían cambiado de aquellos primeros días donde se toleraban, a los mejores amigos que daban la vida por el otro de ser necesario.

¿Dónde estaría Natsu?

Seguramente estaba comiendo o gritando a pleno pulmón en el gremio, en algún alboroto o peleando por algo estúpido con Gray.

¿Llevaba mucho sin verlo?

Tenía ganas de verlo.

Cerró los ojos sintiendo algo cálido en su mano derecha.

…

La próxima vez le fue más difícil abrir sus ojos, parecían pesar una tonelada y un horrible cansancio le decía que se quedara quieta. Pero la luz la estaba molestando y algo la movía a seguir intentando abrir los ojos. Todo fue borroso durante unos segundos, parpadeo varias veces encontrándose con el techo de la enfermería del gremio. El dolor de todo su cuerpo llego a su mente y sus músculos se negaron a reaccionar ante sus primeras órdenes. Sus ojos se ladearon por todo el lugar encontrándolo vacío.

¿Cómo había llegado ahí?

Un recuerdo vago de la misión llego a su mente, como había logrado apartar a tiempo a Natsu para que no saliera herido.

¿Ella había recibido el impacto?

Probablemente.

Pero no sentía el dolor del impacto, era más bien en todo su cuerpo.

Por más que lo intento no pudo incorporarse, su cuerpo estaba con una vía y sus brazos apenas si lograban moverse un milímetro. Resignada al no poder hablar por el dolor de su garganta, solo cerró los ojos en un suspiro derrotado. Esperaría pacientemente a que alguien llegara, tal vez así le explicarían que estaba pasando.

El sonido de la puerta llego poco después, unos pasos llegaron hasta su lado. Intento abrir los ojos, pero nuevamente estaba tan cansada que no pudo mover ninguna parte de su cuerpo.

-Ohayo Luce ya regrese-dijo la inconfundible voz de Natsu.

Algo había mal, no sonaba alegre y vivas como de costumbre…más bien era una voz bastante tranquila e incluso algo nostálgica.

-Sé que tarde un poco más, pero la misión no fue sencilla y ver a Gray en estado estúpido para comprar un regalo a Juvia fue estresante-comento Natsu con un suspiro resignado.

¿Qué Gray hizo que mierda?

Él era el máximo tsundere del gremio que nunca le dio alas a Juvia, cuando cayó inconsciente el chico no parecía tener intenciones de hacer algún movimiento con la mujer de agua.

¿Cómo había pasado eso?

-Me pregunto si el imbécil sabe que con regalarle una piedra la chica sería feliz-dijo Natsu de forma pensativa.

Buen punto.

Todo permaneció en un extraño silencio unos momentos. Lucy se puso nerviosa al sentir la mano de Natsu tomar una de las suyas. Probablemente de estar sana se hubiera sonrojado, pero se sentía tan débil y mareada que supuso no tendría sangre suficiente para dicha acción.

Si no fuera por su débil respiración, se habría quedado sin aire cuando sintió un aliento chocar contra su mano. Luego un suave beso se posó en el dorso de la mano donde tenía la marca del gremio.

Definitivamente se había equivocado, esa persona no era Natsu. Eso o aún estaba soñando.

-Mañana se cumplen seis meses…Wendy estuvo experimentando algunas cosas ayer…parece que el golpe había herido parte de tu cerebro sin darnos cuenta, pero los médicos dijeron que podía ser demasiado tarde-

¿Golpe?

¿Seis meses?

¿Doctores?

¿Qué estaba pasando?

-Sabes aun así todos te estamos esperando, el gremio ya no es divertido y me gustaría que vieras todo lo que sucedió…sé que te digo lo mismo todos los días…pero espero algún día logres escuchar mi voz y decidas despertar-comento con voz más apagada que antes.

Intento abrir los ojos, de verdad quería verlo para asegurase que era Natsu, pero estaba muy cansada. Pisoteo el suelo mental algo ofuscada. Al sentir el apretón de las manos de Natsu entre las suyas, pensó que tal vez su mano sería más fácil de mover. Concentro todos sus pensamientos y deseos en su mano, lo suficiente como hacer un débil agarre entre las manos de Natsu.

La respuesta no fue inmediata, pero luego de unos segundos la silla se movió violentamente y Natsu parecía estar demasiado cerca de su rostro.

-¿L-Luce?-tartamudeo el chico.

Esa forma de decir su nombre con tanto asombro y en un suave arrullo, le dio la fuerza extra para abrir levemente los ojos. Nuevamente todo era luz y estaba incomoda. Pero rápidamente pudo distinguir el rostro de su amigo que lucía algo pálido, su pelo estaba demasiado desordenado y sus ojos brillaban con intensidad.

Logro sonreír levemente, el chico en cambio solo abrió la boca incrédulo antes de tragar sus palabras y sonreír con tanta vida como sus amigos no habían visto en seis meses.

-Bienvenida-

…

Si bien Lucy pronto cayo nuevamente dormida, al menos no duro más de algunas horas para despertar nuevamente con un poco más de energías. Claro que al abrir los ojos no espero que casi medio gremio estuviera a su lado y lloraran a mares casi tirándose sobre ella. Escucho sobre como todos estaban alegres de verla nuevamente despierta y bromearon algo sobre un cuento llamado "la bella durmiente". Todos parecían felices como siempre, muy al estilo Fairy tail. Aunque no comprendió exactamente por qué Natsu solo estaba a su lado sonriendo tiernamente.

Pronto volvió a dormir, pero al despertar nuevamente Natsu estaba a su lado.

Era curioso.

Ellos siempre habían sido amigos, pero la forma y el cariño con que el dragón Slayer de fuego la trataba, era algo a un nivel diferente.

Una semana luego de despertar, la terapia de recuperación comenzó. Sus músculos habían estado seis meses sin movimiento y volverlos a ejercitar no era cosa sencilla. Los masajes que Wendy proporcionaba le dolían horrores, apoyarse en las barras (creadas por Gajeel) para intentar caminar era una completa tortura. Siempre terminada sentada en el suelo apoyada en una pared, totalmente jadeante y con dolores en todo su cuerpo.

Unos días luego de empezar, miro atentamente cuando Wendy dijo que iría por unas bebidas de parte de Mira.

-No tienes que venir todos los días-murmuro viendo de reojo confundida a Natsu.

Si bien algunos miembros del gremio se habían ofrecido para ayudarle en la terapia, rápidamente Natsu los ignoro a todos y la llevo entre sus brazos. Cada día pasaba todo el tiempo con ella y la ayudaba ante el mínimo capricho que tuviera.

Sospechoso.

Parecía como si se hubiera perdido algo mientras estuvo dormida.

-No haría algo que no quisiera hacer-dijo el chico de pie y de brazos tras su cabeza.

-No creo que venir a verme caer todos los días sea algo muy interesante-murmuro ella para sí misma.

Natsu la miro fijamente unos momentos, luego sonrió ocultando parte de su rostro con su pelo.

-Verte nuevamente despierta y con vida es suficiente-dijo tan bajo que Lucy giro a verle sin entender.

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-Que ahora es mi turno para enseñarte-

-¿Are?-

…

Wendy se detuvo antes de entrar al salón que habían acondicionado para la recuperación de Lucy en el gremio. Por la ventana de la puerta pudo ver como Lucy estaba nuevamente en las barras, pero esta vez tenía una mirada desafiante y enojada, frente a ella Natsu sostenía algo parecido a unas pantaletas femeninas y se reía descaradamente. La chica si bien no podía caminar, dio unos pasos algo temblorosos pero seguidos, antes de que su cuerpo se fuera de frente. Pero obviamente Natsu fue más rápido y la atrapo entre sus brazos.

-Bien hecho Luce-dijo con una gran sonrisa.

La chica se sonrojo violentamente al ver el rostro del mata dragones tan cerca del suyo, pero este solo le saco la lengua y esta comenzó a gritarle enojada.

Pero estaba bien.

Gray quien había acompañado a Wendy sonrió levemente, por fin Natsu había regresado a ser como antes…no, ahora era algo diferente, Natsu jamás olvidaría el dolor de casi perder a Lucy y por lo tanto no sería tan lento como antes. Sonrió pícaramente tapando los ojos de Wendy cuando el mago de fuego le robo un beso a Lucy entre sus brazos. La rubia parecía sorprendida pero al final había terminado sediento ante el beso tan demandante de Natsu.

-Mejor nos vamos-dijo sin despegar la mano de los oídos de Wendy cuando escucho sonidos fuera de tono de ese lugar.

Lo mejor sería advertirles al resto para que les diera su espacio.

Todo había regresado a la normalidad...bueno, a la normalidad que solo Fairy tail puede ofrecer.

 **Fin**

 _Dios Natsu, porque siempre eres tan sexymente adorable._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
